Pascalle West
Pascalle West is the second eldest daughter of Cheryl and Wolf West. She is the eldest living daughter, after her sister, Helena arrived stillborn. Overview Pascalle is Cheryl and Wolf West's fourth child, after Helena, Jethro and Van. Pascalle started out the series as a very selfish and generally slutty wannabe model. As the series progressed, Pascalle went through a number of love interests before she met and got engaged to Bruce Khan. She participated in a Loretta's porn film to get money to have hymen reconstruction surgery, but Bruce saw the film and broke up with Pascalle. Pascalle's personality completely changed when she met and married Milt. She became a lot more bubbly and tried to heal her family. Milt died and Pascalle inherited his millions. She embarked on a business to make The Best Bag Ever. She met and got engaged to Nicky Greegan, but his sister, Sheree made off with all Pascalle's money. The two broke up, when Pascalle realised Nicky was still in contact with Sheree for months. Pascalle then developed an attraction to Cheryl's partner, Wayne Judd. The two slept together. Biography Early Life Season One Pascalle is introduced to us as a young unemployed woman who aspires to be a model. However, her mother doesn't approve of Pascalle letting herself be photographed near-nude, and bans her from participating in any more modelling. Pascalle goes to Work and Income New Zealand (a government department), to try and get an advance on her unemployment benefit, but ends up assaulting one of the male staff with a stapler after he begins photocopying her modeling portfolio. When Cheryl decides the family is going straight, Pascalle is forced to take a job at a fish and chip shop. (Slings And Arrows) In the following episode, Pascalle is approached by Draska Doslic in the fish and chip shop who makes fun of the zit she has developed working around all the grease. Pascalle holds her photographer Rene hostage so she can retrieve her modelling photos. While at the fish and chip shop, Pascalle gets approached by a man named Robby who asks if she is a model and gives her his card. It turns out Robby owns a strip club called "The Champagne Club" and he hires Pascalle to be a waitress there. Robby manages to convince Pascalle to become a stripper which causes Constable Hickey to grow a stalker-ish fascination with her. Pascalle soon starts getting flowers from a secret admirer but is disgusted to learn they are from Hickey. She later catches him masturbating to a picture of her. She lays a complaint but this causes Detective Sergeant Judd to inform Cheryl that Pascalle is stripping. Cheryl makes Pascalle quit her job at The Champagne Club and Robby wishes her good luck. Pascalle soon gets a call from modelling professional Xena, who wants Pascalle to audition for a modeling job. While she is there, Pascalle gets greeted by Chantelle Lazenby, a girl Pascalle knew from Mrs. Haggerty's Irish dancing classes. Chantelle was very heavily overweight then, but is now a very good looking 17 year old. Chantelle beats Pascalle in the job, so Pascalle tries to get her very drunk and stoned so she will miss the call, but she tricks Pascalle and makes it in time. A few episodes later, Pascalle receives another modelling job as a mermaid at a charity function. There she meets Grant Wilkes a television personality. Grant and Pascalle start an affair and are photographed by paparazzi having sex on the beach. Pascalle is delighted with the fame, but annoyed at being referred to as the Mystery Blonde. She gets Loretta West to give an article to the tabloid papers saying her side of the story. Grant later approaches Pascalle saying he fell in love with her after reading the magazine. Pascalle soon realises Grants ex, Sandy set the whole mermaid thing up as she knew Grant would fall for Pascalle and she wants more money from the divorce. She tells Pascalle she will get her a job in television if she continues dating Grant. But after a while, Pascalle can not stand Grant and ditches Grant and denies Sandy. In the final, after a few weeks of being down on herself, Pascalle drops so low to have sex with Loretta's best friend Kurt. Season Two Pascalle, having no hope in the modelling industry, takes up a job at The Video Hut. Against Loretta's best interests, Pascalle hunts down the people with late fees. She comes across a man named Hayden Peters who she finds extremely attractive, but he shows no interest. When he finds out she is a West, he turns on the charm and they start dating. After several weeks of dating, Pascalle is sure that Hayden is the perfect man and that he is going to ask her to marry him. He doesn't however and Pascalle takes slight similarities that they have as signs they are perfect for each other. Pascalle tries to move in with Hayden, but he tells her not to and breaks up with her. She arrives back at the West House crying, she gets even more upset when Cheryl reveals that she had an affair with cop, Wayne Judd. Pascalle, sure her father is dead after he goes missing, starts a search party, consisting of her, Eric and Munter. They come across a buried body but it turns out to be of a dog. They also run into the police and Hickey informs her that Wolf's disappearance is suspected murder and Cheryl and Judd are the lead suspects. Pascalle soon gets arrested for shoplifting and pleads guilty. Pascalle gets community service at The Janet Frame Rest Home. At first, she despises the idea of working with old people, but the job grows on her and she ends up loving and relishing the opportunity. While doing a dance routine at the rest home, a patient, Mr Johnstone, falls over and dies. Dr. Bruce Khan comes to the rescue. Pascalle instantly falls in love with his heroic behaviour. Pascalle is disgusted when she learns she slept with her half brother as Brandon Gibbs' mother, Anne-Marie had had an affair with Wolf. Bruce arrives for a date with Pascalle and Cheryl invites him to Loretta's film evening. He is shocked by the film Jools made under Loretta's name and Pascalle ensures him that the whole family is not like that. Bruce tells Pascalle he is a virgin, and Pascalle accidentally lets it slip she loves him. To reassure herself, she tells him she is a virgin too and she hopes to get plastic surgery to reconstruct herself, but she needs the money. Hayden offers Pascalle in the film he and Loretta are making so she can make the money. She accepts but declines when she learns it is a porn film. Outrageous Fortune: The Movie Pascalle says goodbye to Bruce as he is on duty on Christmas and can not join the Wests annual trip to Tutaekuri Bay. Pascalle is shocked when Cheryl's older sister, Jeanette shows up at the house and Cheryl refuses to acknowledge her. Pascalle drives Jeanette to the bay herself. Pascalle is devastated to hear that Cheryl stole Wolf from Jeanette. But Cheryl reveals to Pascalle that Wolf and Cheryl had a baby named Helena before Van and Jethro, but she was stillborn. Jeanette told them that Helena deserved to die. Pascalle gets very upset and smacks Jeanette in the face. Later, Judd calls Pascalle and tells her to come get him. She retrieves Judd and he makes it just in time for the annual bonfire. Season Three Pascalle is absent for the first three episodes, returning at the end of the fourth. It is revealed she was in Pakistan and that Bruce proposed to her. She decides to do the porn film and tells Bruce she is too busy to see him and she is working at a rest home on the other side of town. Bruce gets paranoid and decides to visit her, so Pascalle rushes from the set of the film and arrives just in time. Pascalle admits to him she is not a virgin and thus she does not need the money from the film anymore. Pascalle goes on a mission to stop Vans depression by stealing Aurora's old underwear. But Van forces her to return it. Pascalle meets Bruce's sister Linda Khan. They instantly don't get on with Linda telling Pascalle that Bruce is not right for her. After being put through several painful experiments under apparent Muslim tradition, Pascalle verses Linda in a game of strip poker. Linda eventually reveals why Pascalle is not right for Bruce - she is too fun for her boring brother. While on holiday, Bruce sees the porn film Pascalle starred in and disgusted he breaks it off with Pascalle who is devastated. Loretta gets Pascalle to confront old Irish dancing teacher, Mrs Haggerty about the shop she is selling. Mrs Haggerty sees right through Pascalle and knows it is Loretta. She forces the heavily pregnant Loretta to dance, after watching the cruel treatment, Pascalle tells Loretta to stop. Pascalle gets gifted a necklace and a jigsaw from an old lady who passed away at the Janet Frame, but her family claim Pascalle stole the items. She gets to keep them however. While working at the Janet Frame Home, Mr Purvis falls in love with Pascalle. He beats up Derek Rigby, the nursing manager, as Rigby is in love with Pascalle too. Rigby threatens to fire Pascalle unless she sleeps with him and she resigns. Pascalle soon gets a job at a strip club named Nungas. Pascalle uploads several videos of herself to the internet and is shown interest by a man over at the Sunset Channel in America. As condition of the charges getting dropped against Munter, Pascalle goes as Aaron Spiller's date to Munter and Kasey's wedding. Season Four Pascalle returns from America to find Cheryl holding Loretta hostage so she can not adopt out her baby. Pascalle has amazing news though, while in America, Pascalle married the owner of the Sunset Channel, Milt Delaney. Pascalle has also adopted a new philosphy, 'Think Beautiful'. Wolf does not like Pascalle's husband but she continues her marriage nonetheless. Pascalle and Milt find a solution to the baby adoption problem when Pascalle runs into old friend Corrina Balani who has alot of children. Pascalle buys one her babies and gives it to the family who wanted Loretta's baby. The Wests find it amusing when they learn Pascalle has not slept with Milt as if she does so he may die from high blood pressure due to his age and health, though Milt tells her he wants to sleep with her. After going to a nightclub, Milt hugs his wife and Pascalle is shocked when he suffers a heart attack and falls to the ground dead. Pascalle blames Wolf for Milt's death. Pascalle starts to look after Loretta's baby girl who is eventually named Jane. Pascalle is devastated when her TV show in the United States is cancelled. She re-bonds with Wolf over this. Pascalle is shocked when she discovers Jane is missing, though it turns out Sparky is using her to bait females at the park. Pascalle is appalled when she senses Wolf and Cheryl are getting closer together, but she promises her mother she will stick with her whatever way she takes, though she still offers a room for Wolf's ex Sheree Greegan who Cheryl despises. In Milt's will, he leaves Pascalle millions of dollars. Sheree advises her brother, Nicky to date Pascalle so he can take advantage of her wealth. When Nicky starts making moves on Pascalle, Loretta warns her but Pascalle ignores Loretta's advice as Nicky seems perfectly nice. Pascalle is impressed when Nicky beats up Dane Harris for Kasey. Pascalle gets an idea with Hayden's help of a handbag with different compartments, seeing that Hayden is getting closer to Pascalle, Nicky compliments her idea. Pascalle pitches the idea to Kasey and Rochelle. Rochelle dislikes the idea, but Kasey enjoys it thoroughly and the two decide to start a business. Pascalle starts to date Nicky, much to the annoyance of Loretta who starts stalking Pascalle in an attempt to warn her of Nicky. Pascalle, scared and annoyed of Loretta, tells her to leave her alone. Loretta burns out Nicky's car and so Pascalle decides to buy him a new one, Cheryl voices her opinion that Nicky burnt out the car himself so Pascalle would buy him one, Pascalle gets very annoyed and to annoy Cheryl she pays for Teds wedding. Wolf also voices his concern over her relationship with Nicky. At the wedding, Pascalle learns Nicky was involved in the container of steroids that has forced Jethro to ditch West Auckland. Nicky admits to this but does not admit to scaring Jethro away. Wolf fakes a violent attack on Jethro claiming it was Nicky's boys to warn Pascalle off Nicky. Nicky gets Sheree to hurt him very badly to make out that he stopped his boys and they got violent. Pascalle admits her love for Nicky and as they have sex, Pascalle proposes to him. Wolf rings Pascalle saying that he is leaving and if she needs him, Loretta has his number. The season ends as Pascalle walks into her family home and announces in front of the family dinner that she is engaged to Nicky before leaving the bewildered family. Season Five Cheryl attempts to create peace with Pascalle by inviting her around for dinner, which Pascalle declines as she is having her own dinner party. Pascalle gets pressured by Cheryl to give up on her Best Bag Ever and so becomes more persistent than ever. Pascalle celebrates her birthday while still not talking to Cheryl. Cheryl offers Pascalle the unit next to Hoochie Mama, but Pascalle sees it as charity and angrily refuses. Pascalle is also shocked when she learns her employee Ngaire is not paying her workers enough. Cheryl nearly suffers a miscarriage from too much stress and Pascalle blames herself and starts to suck up to her. Pascalle gets an article published about her which insults the Wests calling them criminals which once again annoys Cheryl. Sheree warns Pascalle that Ngaire is stealing her money so Pascalle installs a system where she can not do this. Pascalle discovers Ngaire and Ted have taken some of her money and lost it in poker to Tony Wu. She fires Ngaire. Pascalle organises Sheree a baby shower, but is shocked to see Sheree drinking there. Sheree then verbally abuses Pascalle and leaves for her rampage. She later returns to inform Pascalle that Nicky is doing a robbery on Tony Wu's business. Pascalle is shocked but Nicky manages to lead her off track, though Pascalle still leaves him. She is shocked to discover that Sheree has stolen all of her money. Nicky tries to convince Pascalle he loves her, but she chucks plates at him and when Ted is kept in remand, she tells Nicky she wants him dead. With no income, Pascalle shuts her dream down, Best Bag Ever is over. Detective Sergeant Zane Gerard is pleased that his arch-nemesis Nicky is no longer dating Pascalle and offers to go on a date with her. Pascalle declines, but Gerard gets his men to drop the charges against Ted and Pascalle delightedly accepts his date offer. Pascalle is disturbed when Aaron Spiller continually admits his love for her and she continuously refuses for Deleesha to have her room. Pascalle gets annoyed when no one approves of her relationship with Gerard. When Cheryl goes missing after Tama Judd's still birth, Pascalle goes to Tutaekuri Bay where she finds her mother. Nicky contacts Pascalle wanting to give her the money from Sheree back, Gerard forces her not to take the money. An annoyed Nicky tells Pascalle that Gerard is corrupt and forced an underage Sheree to sleep with him. Gerard rebutts with the fact that Sheree and Nicky have slept together. Nicky readmits his love and Pascalle realises he does really love her when he hands himself in to get Ted off the charges. She breaks up with Gerard, making him very angry. Gerard begins to stalk Pascalle and harass her. He follows her, giving her tickets and savagely beats Aaron when Aaron tries to stop him. He arrives at Loretta and Hayden's wedding and tries to arrest Pascalle, a brawl ensues and Gerard takes Pascalle down the stairs to the police car. Cheryl steps in, breaking a bottle on Gerard, she then stabs him in the throat with the shattered bottle. Gerard falls, bleeding. He pulls out his gun and fires 3 bullets towards Pascalle and Cheryl. Season Six Pascalle takes all three bullets but discharges herself from hospital to attend Cheryl's court case for assault. She is pleased that Cheryl is given bail but shocked when Gerard dies and the charge is changed to murder. Pascalle goes about being the new Cheryl and tries to make everyone stay straight but she struggles and is visibly upset when Judd announces he may be leaving. Pascalle tries to get a job and after numerous attempts at Judd Security, Judd hires her. When Pascalle hears that Scary Marys and Debz relatives are having an affair, she tracks them down and takes photos for Cheryl which annoys Judd. Pascalle is also shocked to discover Loretta is running hookers in the basement. Nicky is sentenced to 9 years in prison for the Tony Wu burglary and Pascalle gets very upset turning to alcohol. She soon learns he has escaped prison and freaks out when she learns a prisoner has been shot. It turns out not to be Nicky. Ngaire takes Pascalle to a secret location where Nicky is hiding. After a short argument, Nicky and Pascalle have sex. Pascalle continues to visit Nicky, claiming that she is seeing Aaron. Nicky reveals that he and she are going to escape to Thailand with fake passports. Pascalle initially agrees, but later turns him down which causes Nicky to kidnap her. Pascalle is shocked to find Sheree and that she has been in on it all along. Pascalle makes a run for it and makes it outside the hidden shack to find Judd, Aaron and Van. A fight breaks out and Pascalle agrees not to turn the Greegans into the police if they reveal the location of Sheree's twins then go away forever. Pascalle and Judd continuously walk into each other while the other is in the bathroom so Judd installs a lock. Mandy comes to visit and tries to start an affair with Judd. Pascalle warns Judd and is pleased to know nothing happened between them. Pascalle develops feelings for Judd and goes on a date with Aaron to try to ignore them. Though they have a great date, Pascalle cannot ignore her feelings and she kisses Judd during the night. He responds and the two have sex. They start avoiding each other and Aaron proposes to Pascalle which she turns down. After a brief argument, the two carry on their affair, unfortunately for them Cheryl gets transferred back to Auckland. After a while the two decide to stay apart, it might not be easy but its the right thing to do. Pascalle starts not going to work and instead working at Loretta's to avoid Judd, Loretta picks up on this and confronts Pascalle. She is shocked when Pascalle admits everything. Loretta agrees not to tell. Its not long before Judd admits to Cheryl he has slept with Pascalle. Pascalle visits Cheryl, who slaps her and they do not talk. Pascalle decides to leave the city but finds out Judd is too, they flip a coin to see who does and Judd wins so he is the one to leave. Pascalle finds Judd and readmits her love. Judd agrees and the two decide to leave town together. Cheryl is starting to accept Pascalle but when she learns Pascalle and Judd are leaving together, she once again grows angry towards Pascalle. Judd and Pascalle attend Van and Elena's wedding before saying their goodbyes. Pascalle tells Cheryl she loves her, to no response. Judd and Pascalle then leave together. Behind the scenes Pascalle was named as such because "it sounds classy and is probably a heroine in a romance Cheryl read," according to series creator Rachel Lang."Jools asks Rachel" Outrageous Fortune – The Official Site. February 13, 2008. References Category:Outrageous Fortune Characters